There exists a variety of quick connect and disconnect device mounting apparatus, some including snap-in type constructions that are preferable from ease of installation and cost of manufacturing standpoints. However, previous snap-in type device mounting apparatus have been complex and limited to two specific mating parts that are meant to be assembled exclusively with each other.